Talk:Basket Case/@comment-24637389-20140305061328
Honestly, first really good episode in a long time for me. 13A and 13B have been nothing but been-there-done-thats with an unexpected shock value ending (i.e. Adam dying, Drianca ending, Clew beginning). I feel I've just been watching the past 2 blocks out of necessity to not fall behind on plot, but there wasn't any particular storyline that stood out as interesting, realisitic (see Clare defeating cancer in 8 episodes), or truly necessary (ADAM DYING FOR CHRISSAKE). This episode in particular had a very "Now or Never" feel to it in terms of the writing, which I find to be a VERY good and very necessary thing for this C block, considering how uninteresting the past 2 blocks were. Every plot felt necessary and although some scenes raised my eyebrows a few times, I can't say I've been this engaged since the Season 12 summer block. I'm glad we're getting more Miles A plots because he's certainly the most interesting new addition to the cast, in my opinion. A lot of potential for him, and I hope good things come out of it. Glad to see that Chewy was being a good friend, and I do pray that they give the boy an A plot in Season 14 because he's served no other purpose than the background friend, and I want to see where they take his character. I foresee a rocky road ahead for Matlingsworth, sadly. I still wish we saw more grief over Cam, as it still feels like she swept him under the carpet. For goodness sake, you'd think she'd go out of her way to mention him in everyday conversation after what happened, but she just represses it. That can't be healthy. And as opposed as I am in theory to Clew happening, there seems to be a very obvious green light for them as a couple. As a previously HARDCORE Eclare fan, it's rough to see something so raw get tossed to the wayside. At this point, it seems we're all trying to stomach the fact that the one ship we deemed as untouchable/star-crossed will soon be coming to a close. That being said, Clew does however fit the bill for a weird, but reasonable natural progression for the both of them, as Eclare and Drianca have had their fallouts. They actually seem pretty cute, but part of me is still upset that it seems we're not getting the fairytale ending we wanted for Eclare. And as much as Alli would be better off abstaining from boys in general, I feel that Dallas truly deserves her, especially after tonight's episode. The call to Rocky was adorable and really sensible for him to do. THE BHANDALLAS IS STRONG WITH THIS ONE. They are the one ship that I'm truly rooting for this season that actually seems plausible and cute (e.g. NOT Jonnor, Beckmogen, etc.). What did it the most is that we'll likely look back at this episode as a turning point for the writing, as next week we get a very promising back-to-back hour worth of really heavy content. I think Zoe likely got gangbanged (that's right, not just one particpant) and it seems that the fandom consensus is that residential douchebag Luke Baker is prime culprit #1. He's always come off as skeevy, but I never figured he'd go to these lengths. I suppose we'll see if my hunch is right by next week, but you have it in writing that I think Luke is a part of this. I finally feel like the overall plot might be getting out of the rut it's been stuck in for 2 entire, successive blocks, which comes as a huge relief. Can't wait 'til next week!